Alice
by xXBlack ButlerXx
Summary: Working on it at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own vampire knight. Please review:)**

"Neh mama, why do I always have to stay inside?" the little girl asked when her mother refuse to allow her to play outside. "Nii-chan is always going out so why can't I?" she continued sulking.

Her mother kneeled down and said "It's not safe out there Alice-chan" "But if I go with Nii-chan…" she did not get to finish what she was saying as someone had scoped her up and spine her around. "Nii-chan, stop!" the little girl squealed.

"Were you being naughty again?" her brother nuzzled the side of her neck and placed the girl down, holding her hand. "That tickles!" she giggled than resume her pouting. "Mama won't let me out" she pouted. "It's for your own good Alice" her brother said and ruffled her hair. "'Sides isn't it passed your nap time?" he grinned. "I'm not tired!" the girl said and crossed her arms. A moment later, she let out a huge yawn. Laughing, her brother carried her and said "How about if you go to bed, I read you a story?" Alice shook her head. "I want Nii-chan to sing" she said. "Deal" her brother said with a smile. "Yeah!" she shouted, clapping her hands as her brother carried her to her room.

30 minutes later, Eric came out and sat on the coach ridding his temples. The many sleepless night taking a toll on him. "Asleep?" their mother asked as she sat on the coach opposite of him. He nodded. "So…how's the situation?" their mother asked in a worried voice. "Nothing so far, but I'm sure he is up to something." Eric said with a sigh.

They spent the next hour discussing the situation. "Nii-chan? Kaa-san?" Alice rubbed her eyes sleepily and walked towards them in a drunken state. "Careful!" Eric leaped up and caught Alice before she could bang into the coffee table. "Nii-chan…" Alice yawned and fell asleep in her brother's arms. Eric sigh in relief and gently lay his sister on the coach. From the way he looked at her, one could tell that he really care a lot about his sister.

Pulling the blanket over her, he turned to their mother. "How long do you intend to keep her in this windowless room?" "We're not sure. With the danger she is in now, I'm not sure if she could ever go out." She said sadly. It breaks her heart that her daughter could not see the outside world.

Alice stirred and slowly sat up still half asleep. She turned towards her brother and looked at him for a moment before widening her eyes like she had just remembered something. "What is it Alice?" Eric asked. Worry thick in his voice. Without warning, Alice tackled him causing both of them to tumble onto the floor. "Alice!" their mother cried when she saw her fall. Alice giggled as she sat up. "Nii-chan, you went out today ya?" she asked in an excited voice. When he nodded, she squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Gift time, gift time!" she shrieked, running in circles around her brother. Laughing, Eric caught his sister mid-run and sat her on his lap.

"Gift?" she asked innocently. "Here you go" he took out a picture from his side pocket and placed it in her hand. "Wa…pretty!" she exclaimed than frown. "Nii-chan, what's this?" Eric stiffen. He had forgotten that Alice had never been outside and therefore did not know what a sunset is. "It's a picture of a sunset Angel" he said with a smile. "S-sun-sunset" Alice repeated liking how the word sounds. Eric ruffled her hair and hugged her tighter. "N-Nii-chan, can't b-breath" Alice chocked out. "Aaa…sorry Angel" he apologized and immediately released her. Their mother smiled at this.

The door to the room slammed close and a man, around the age of 30, came in. He had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. "Tou-san!" Alice squealed and leaped into the man's arm. "Angel" the man laughed and nuzzled the side of her neck. "Gift?" Alice asked and opened her hand. Her father laughs and carried her towards the couch. Sitting her on his lap, he took out a red colour box with matching bow tie from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

Alice looked at it in confusion. Seeing her expression, her family members bust out laughing. Alice turned and faced her father. Holding out the box, she asked, "What's this?" her father took the box from her and opened it.

Her eyes widen when she saw what was inside. It was a necklace. It had a thin silver chain from which an emerald green pendent hung. "Like it?" her father asked. Alice nodded. "Here, let me put it on for you" "Done" Alice looked down at the pendent. It was beautiful. "Arigato, Tou-san" Alice said and hugged her father.

"CRASH!"

Her parents and brother snapped their heads up. Alice looked at them in confusion. The trio were staring intently at the door as if expecting something or someone to bust in anytime.

"Carry her" her father said in a strained voice and handed Alice to her mother. "Kaa…" Alice stopped when her she shook her head. Another crash was heard and Alice buried her head in her mother's hair. Her mother placed a comforting hand on her head and began stroking her hair.

"AHH…!" the scream was cut short and a thud sound was heard as the body fall onto the floor. Alice whimpered. The door was flung opened and six men came running in panting hard. "Sir…" Alice's father nodded. _He_ is here. Turning to his wife, he said "Take her far away and no matter what, don't turn back" Alice looked at her father. "Tou-san?" Smiling, her father carried her and whispered "I love you Alice. Always" After handing her back to her mother, he walked out of the room. Eric hugged her mother and sister before ordering three men to follow them.

Another loud crash and the breaking of glass could be heard. "Go" he said to his mother. "Stay safe. Both of you" she said before running out of the house. He then signalled the other three to follow him.

The sight that greeted them was anything but welcoming. The furniture was wrecked and broken glass lay everywhere. The vase that his mother treasured most lay shatter on the floor. "Ah…so glad you could join us nephew" Eric looked o where the voice was and glared. There standing near the front door was his uncle. "I'm no nephew of yours you monster!" Eric spat. Anger and hate clear in his eyes. "Is this how you teach your son brother?" Following the direction of his gaze, Eric found his father standing near the main stairs. "Tou-san!" Eric shouted and ran to his father. Looking around, his uncle asked in a neutral tone "Where is your sister?" "Nowhere near you that's for sure" Eric sneered. His father placed his hand on his shoulder. When he looked at him, he shook his head. Eric got the message. Keep calm and think before you act. "Hm, looks like I'll have to look for her later than" his uncle said with false disappointment. Eric sneered. "Down!" his father shouted and everyone kneeled down. A hole suddenly appeared where Eric's head was moments ago. "That could be my head" Eric thought. They were playing a dangerous game. One wrong move and they would be nothing in a matter of seconds. "Seems like you have been training" his uncle said. "Well, better for me anyway. I hate to win a game so easily." He said shrugged. "_Water Jet_!" Eric and his father jumped out of the way as a jet of water came their way. The jet of water sliced a marble statue into perfect half. Eric looked at what was left of the statue. "You looked surprise nephew" his uncle said bemused. "Let me enlighten you" he said. "Strong jets of water can cut through anything. Even metal" "That was helpful" Eric thought.

As the fighting was going on in the house, five figures were running through the night. As they had been running for many hours, they were beginning to feel tired. Alice was being carried by her mother. As they near the safe house, they heard a low growl. Turning, they came face to face with what look like a dog. It was too big to be one and though it had eyes, it was red in colour. Alice whimpered when she saw the creature. Her mother tightens her hold on her and began to back away slowly as the three guards stood in front of them. "We'll hold it back" one of the guards said. Alice's mother nodded and began to run just as the creature pounced. She bust into the safe house slammed the door close and locked it. "Mama" Alice said when her mother put her down. Kneeling, her mother hugged her and said "Alice-chan, you know that I'll always love you right?" Alice nodded. She did not know what is happening and her mother's behaviour was scaring her. When her mother released her, Alice saw that her mother was smiling and tears were running down her face. Pulling her on for another hug, her mother whispered "I love you my little Angel" The last thing that Alice saw was her mother smiling before darkness claimed her.

Fighting in the house intensified. Only Eric and his father were left. Both were panting heavily while his uncle seems like he did not even break a sweat. "I'm getting tired of this. Let's end this!" his uncle said. "Gladly" his father agreed. "Tou-san…" His father looked at him and smiled. "It'll be alright" he said. Somehow, Eric doubted it. His uncle smirked and sent another jet of water towards them. His father managed to avoid it but unfortunately, he did not see the sword that was thrown at him. Eric did and tried to warn his father but was too late. The sword pierced through his heart and he let ou. Eric kneeled down next to his father. His father gave him a weak smile. "Take care of her and keep her safe…" he whispered so softly that Eric almost didn't hear it. With that, he was gone. Range filled Eric. Slowly, he got up and faced his uncle. "YOU WILL PAY!" he shouted and released his powers upon him. After a few moments, the wind died down and Eric looked around. Their house was ruined. Remembering what his father dying wish is, Eric began to look for his sister and mother.

As the snow started falling, a girl, around the age of 5, with chestnut brown hair and almond eyes wandered aimlessly. She was feeling cold and hungry. She had woken up in what looked like a safe house and had no idea how she had gotten there. All she remember was that she was called Alice. The little girl stopped and looks up at the sky. "So pretty…"she thought. "Night time is a very dangerous time to be out you know?" The little girl turned and saw a man wearing a long brown leather coat. Everything about him looked normal enough. But when she saw his eyes, she shivered. They were red in colour. The man smiled and she saw that he had fangs. She wanted to run but her legs were rooted to the ground. The man stepped closer and sniffed the air. "Smells delicious" he grinned. The little girl backed away but tripped and fall. The man began to close the space between them. He revealed his fangs and…the little girl closed her eyes and waited for the pain. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw that the man was backing away in fear all the while staring at something behind her. Looking behind, she saw a boy walking towards them. He had the same red eyes but somehow, the little girl felt relief instead of fear when she saw him. "You are such a disgrace to the vampire race" the teenage boy said. "F-for-forgive me!" the man pleaded. "I didn't mean any harm!" The boy looked at her than back at the man. Clearly not believing him. The boy than stood behind the little girl and placed his hand over her eyes. Just then, a strong gust of wind blew and when it died down, the boy removed his hand from her eyes. The man was gone. The little girl than turned to the boy. He was smiling at her. He too had fangs but she was not afraid. "It's dangerous here. Come." He said gently and offered his hand to her. Hesitantly, the little girl took it and followed the boy.

**AN: Please review:) For those who have, please continue and thank you:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Vampire Knight. Sorry for the later posting XP. Hope you all would enjoy reading it XD**

The sound of whistle blowing cut through the excited chatters of the girls who are gathering around the entrance of the Moon Dormitory.

"All right everyone, step back! It is past curfew for everyone in Day Class so please return to your dorms!"

"You are just saying that Alice" a girl from the Day Class sneered.

"That's right. You want the Night Class students all to yourself don't you" another said.

"T-that's not true. I'm just doing my duty as a prefect that's all." Alice said.

_Cross Academy, a prestigious private brooding school where students are split into two classes known as the Day Class and the Night Class. The Night Class students are creatures of the night or as we call it, Vampires. The Guardians of the school or prefect, as the Day Class call them, are responsible for keeping the secret of the Night Class students._

The doors of the Moon Dormitory opened and the girls squeal in anticipation of seeing their beloved Night Class students.

"Ahh! Idol-senpai!"

"H-Hey!" Alice shouted as she struggled to keep the girls back.

The doors of the Moon Dormitory are now fully opened and standing there are the students from Night Class.

"I didn't make it in time again" Alice mentally sighs.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Morning ladies!" a Night Class student with golden blond hair and electric blue eyes greeted the Day Class girls enthusiastically.

"Ahh!" the girls screamed.

"Hanabusa" Kain said in a warning tone.

"Come on Akatsuki. Relax. You're too uptight" Hanabusa said and waved at the crowd of Day Class girls.

"Aido-senpai! Kain-senpai!"

"Bang" Aido said aiming at the girl.

"No fair!" one of the girls said.

"Shoot me too senpai!" another shouted and soon, the girls were crowding around him wanting to be shoot.

Alice who had somehow managed to keep the hysterical girls back till than was pushed down to the ground by them.

"Are you all right Alice?"

Alice looked up and there was the head of the Moon Dormitory, Kaname, standing there offering his hand to her.

"I-I'm fine. Just fine" Alice said and let out a nervous laugh.

"Thanks for your hard work Alice" Kaname said and smiled at her.

Alice let out another laugh. Sensing murders aura around her, Alice quickly stood and said "It's my duty as a prefect after all"

"Class is about to start. Kuran-senpai."

Alice jumped and looked at the newcomer.

"Zero"

"Humph. Scary as always I see." Kaname said and walked away.

Zero scowled. "GET BACK TO THE DORMITORY YOU GUYS!" he shouted at the girls who are still there.

"All those screaming over them" he said and began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going mister?!" Alice asked with controlled anger.

"Headmaster's office of course." Zero replied.

"YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU GET AWAY THAT EASILY!"

"Huh?"

"WE ARE PREFECT AND SO WE MUST ACT LIKE ONE!"

"And?"

"YOU ARE ALWAYS LATE AND THAN YOU SHOW UP WITH THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS!" Alice shouted all the while punching Zero in the back.

"I'm going to return all that back to you" Zero said.

_In the Headmaster's office…_

"Good work you two!" the Headmaster said. "It must be hard to do this every evening isn't it?"

"If you now than can you please assign more prefects?!" Zero said angrily.

"Impossible" the Headmaster said. "Their existence is a secret after all"

"Humph"

"Protecting their identity is our top priority and I can only leave it to the two of you"

Alice nodded in agreement.

"So do you want us to wait on them too while we are at it?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"You could do that if you want Zero. I'm not stopping you" the Headmaster said happily.

"I'm out of here" Zero said and left the office.

"Well it is true that there are evil ones…" the Headmaster said thoughtfully.

"The students from the Night Class are not like that!" Alice burst out. "Besides, there are righteous vampires like them everywhere I'm sure" Alice said.

"Alice!"

"Leave it to us Headmaster. We will protect the Night Class identity." Alice said.

**AN: Enjoy it? Please review and feel free to tell me if there is any mistake(which I hope there won't be). **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Vampire Knight. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Sry about the mistake at the last chapter and thanks for telling me. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too XD**

"Alice!"

"…"

"Alice!"

"…"

"ALICE!"

"Yes?!" Alice jumped up from her seat and shouted.

The whole class laughed while the teacher sighs.

"This is the third time this week that you fall asleep in my class Alice."

Alice let out an embarrassed laugh which seemed to anger the teacher more.

"I know being a prefect is a demanding job but please try to listen in class. You and Zero"

Alice turned and sure enough Zero was sleeping in class just like she was.

"My apologize Sir" Alice said.

"That's another week of detention for the both of you"

"Yes Sir" Alice replied and sat down.

Alice spent the rest of the class trying her best to stay awake and focus on the lesson.

"Another week of detention huh" her friend said when the lesson was over.

"Yeah" Alice replied.

"Awake at night but sleeping during the day. Just like a Vampire" Sayori whispered.

Alice immediately panicked.

"Y-You don't really believed that Vampires exist do you, Wakaba?" Alice asked nervously.

Sayori turned and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Vampires don't exist Alice" she said.

Alice let out a nervous laugh.

"Man that was close" Alice thought.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked Sayori when she got up from her sit.

"To the dorms of course"

"Can't you stay with me for detention? It's no fun with only Zero" Alice whined.

"I'm sure you will have fun. Zero is not here anywhere so you no need to worry" Sayori said and walked out of the class.

"Where is he?!" Alice thought in frustration. She had been looking for Zero after her detention ended and still have not found him anywhere.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Zero. I will make you suffer!" Alice shouted and resumes her search for Zero.

After searching for another hour, she finally gave up and went to her dorm room to get a well-deserved rest.

_The next morning…_

Three girls were gathering around the front row seat whispering to each other.

"Are you prepared? Tomorrow is the day." one of the girls asked.

"Of course. Mine are handmade." One of her friend replied with pride.

"Who are you giving it to?" another girl asked.

"Idol-senpai" the girl said and blushed pink.

Seeing this, her friends giggled.

"Everyone is excited" Sayori said in a bored tone.

"Why won't they? After all Valentines Day is tomorrow" Alice replied looking at the group of girls gathering at the front row.

A sigh was heard from beside her and Alice turned to see who it was from. Two of her male classmates were slumped in there sits with a depressed aura around them.

"Looks like we are not going to get them this year again" the one on the left said.

"Yeah…those Night Class students…" his friend said angrily.

Just then, the teacher walked in and everyone quieten down as classes begin. The day was slow and Alice had a hard time staying awake. Again. Finally the bell rang signalling the end of class. Alice and Zero went to the Headmaster's office for a short briefing before starting their prefect duties.

Screams of excitement assaulted their ears when they reach the Moon's Dormitory entrance. As usual, the Day Class girls were gathering there to catch a glimpse of the Night Class students.

Inside the Moon Dormitory, the Night Class students sat around the lounge waiting for Kaname to arrive.

"They seem more energetic every year" Ichijo said smiling.

Kaname walked down the stairs then and the Night Class students bow in respect.

"Shall we go then?" he asked and walked out of the dorm followed by the other Night Class students.

Outside, Alice blew on her whistle to get the girls attention.

"Giving chocolate before the official date is not permitted!" she shouted. Zero sigh when he saw that the girls are still crowding around the gate.

"The event may be cancel if you guys continue to break the rules." He said. The girls immediately quieten down.

The gate opened and the Night Class students walked out.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Morning ladies!" Aido greeted them. Akatsuki let out a sigh and shook his head.

After their duties, Alice and Zero went to report to the Headmaster's office.

"Good job both of you" the Headmaster said happily.

"Thank You Sir" Alice said.

"As you know, tomorrow is Valentines Day. You guys must be more alert tomorrow or the Night Class student's secret will be out." The Headmaster said seriously.

Alice nodded her head in understanding.

"Why don't you just cancel the whole event?" Zero asked.

"Unless you want the school to have a riot, I can't do that." The Headmaster said.

Zero glared at the floor with fist clenched by his side. Alice looked at him with concern.

"Why do you hate them so much Kiryu? Is it because of you past or because they are monster disgust as humans?"

Zero clenched his fist tighter. Alice looked at them not knowing what to do.

Finally, Zero spoke. "Do whatever you want" he said and walked out of the office.

"Zero!" Alice called out and ran out of the office after him.

The Headmaster sigh. "And I thought he was getting over his past."

**AN: Hope you guys like it. Please review. Many thanks to those who did. And if there are any mistake, feel free to tell me XD.**


End file.
